


Snowfall

by sugamama_crowshi



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Daily Haikyuu!! Gift Exchange, Iwaizumi is a med student, Living Together, M/M, Oikawa works in an office, iwa-chan smokes, occasionally, they're both in Tokyo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-28
Updated: 2015-12-28
Packaged: 2018-05-09 21:17:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5555660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sugamama_crowshi/pseuds/sugamama_crowshi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Iwaizumi groaned. “What is it?”<br/>“Do you know what day it is today?”<br/>“Um, December 24th? Why?”<br/>“It’s Christmas Eve!” Oikawa exclaimed. “Which means tomorrow will be Christmas, Iwa-chan! And you have the day off, and I only have to work in the morning! We should go out.”<br/>“Go out where?”<br/>Oikawa shrugged. “I don’t know? Anywhere really!"</p><p>The two of them are always busy, but Christmas is the time when they can go out and enjoy the day. A fluffy iwaoi fanfic to celebrate Christmas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Snowfall

**Author's Note:**

> First off, this fic is for tumblr user pugsephone. Happy Holidays!  
> Secondly, a quick note about Christmas in Japan (since that is when this story takes place). Christmas is quite a bit different there compared to western countries. Christmas is often treated as a couple's holiday. Many young people go on dates, most stores are still open, and usually children will receive a couple of small gifts from Santa. This is mainly because a) most of Japan isn't Christian, and b) New Years is the biggest holiday there. Just to let you know.

It wasn’t often that Iwaizumi Hajime smoked.

He tried to avoid it. Being a doctor-in-training he knew the long-term dangers of cigarettes. He’d had to shadow while patients came in with respiratory problems that stemmed from smoking. Hell, he played volleyball for pretty much his entire life. He _knew_ what the coaches would do if a player was caught smoking (and oftentimes that was worse than your doctor telling you the dos and don’ts of your habit).

So yes, Iwaizumi Hajime made sure his smoking wasn’t habitual.

But it was a great stress reliever.

Iwaizumi took another drag and sighed, the smoke coming out in an even stream. He was standing on the balcony of his little apartment. The streets below him were glowing below him. It was cold, but there was no snow yet. It was pretty unlikely it would snow in Tokyo, as he’d learned once settling in after med school. Iwaizumi missed the winters in Miyagi. When he had studied in Sendai there was a certain thrill of watching snow fall.

Of course, the tradeoff had been favorable. Both he and his boyfriend (though going to different colleges) had stayed in a long-distance relationship. And once Iwaizumi had been accepted to medical school in Tokyo they’d finally moved in together.

Speaking of which…

“You really should stop smoking those.”

Iwaizumi sighed as he turned around. Oikawa Tooru was standing in the doorway to their shared apartment. He wasn’t frowning though. A playful smile danced across the taller man’s lips.

“Welcome home.” Iwaizumi glanced at the clock. 10:45. “You’re pretty late.”

“The office wouldn’t let us leave until late today. Which wasn’t very nice of them, considering I have places to be and people to see.”

“Liar,” said Iwaizumi. “You always choose to work overtime. And go out for drinks afterwards. Don’t give me that excuse.”

“You know me too well,” he purred, shivering as he joined Iwaizumi outside. “It’s cold out. You should come inside.”

Iwaizumi sniffed. “After I finish. And you should take a shower. You smell.”

“You’re not too much better yourself,” Oikawa quipped back smoothly.

This kind of banter was familiar between the two of them. It was something that had developed when they were away from each other; somehow they discovered only they could ‘insult’ each other without consequence. Like now. Iwaizumi only took another drag from his cancer stick and blew it out in Oikawa’s face. His boyfriend’s nose crinkled a bit.

“How awful can you be?” Oikawa took the half-finished cigarette from Iwaizumi’s laxed fingers and crumpled it in his hand.

“What do you think you’re doing? You’ll burn yourse—” Iwaizumi was cut off by Oikawa’s lips on his. They were gentle, as was the hand that was cupping his cheek. Oikawa pulled away first, and giggled at how Iwaizumi chased his lips a bit.

“Iwa-chan tastes awful after smoking~” Oikawa said teasingly.

“Then don’t kiss me until after I brush my teeth,” Iwaizumi growled. “Besides, I’ve never heard you complain about me having them.”

“That’s because Iwa-chan looks hot when he’s smoking. Even if he does taste gross.”

“And you taste like whiskey. That’s not much better.”

“I’ll let you know I’ve only had two drinks tonight, thank-you-very-much.”

“Go shower. I’ll brush my teeth once you’re in.”

Oikawa gave him a mocking two-fingered salute and a kiss on the cheek before sauntering off to shower. Iwaizumi recovered his crumpled cigarette and pushed it into the ashtray before heading inside to brush his teeth.

They had a system each night. Oikawa would shower, Iwaizumi brush his teeth (since he always showered before Oikawa came home). The two of them would get ready for the night and sleep. Oikawa was usually first up unless Iwaizumi had classes.

Once the two of them had settled in bed, Oikawa wrapped his arms around Iwaizumi’s waist. The shorter man grunted but allowed himself to be the little spoon for the night. They lay there, bare back against bare chest. Oikawa was rubbing little circles into Iwaizumi’s hip.

“Was work today that bad?” he asked finally.

Iwaizumi sighed. “Not particularly. It’s mostly the classes that have me stressed.”

“Hm?” Oikawa hummed. He began to kiss up Iwaizumi’s neck. “Maybe you need some help destressing.”

The shorter blushed. “I’m not in the mood for sex,” he said firmly.

“Not that silly. Here.”

Oikawa shifted them around so Iwaizumi was laying on his stomach, Oikawa sitting on the small of his back. When Iwaizumi tried to ask what was wrong he was smacked lightly on the shoulder.

“No questions. I’m in charge right now, Hajime.”

Iwaizumi swallowed. That usually meant something good was about to happen. But not sex, so what?

His question was answered a moment later when Oikawa’s hands came to kneed the tense muscles around his neck. Iwaizumi’s breath hitched as warmth flooded through him. It was rare for Oikawa to give him massages, but they were always very good.

“You don’t have to do this, you know.”

“Mmm, I don't mind at all,” he hummed. “Besides, I get the most amazing view. And you make the cutest sounds.”

“Shut up,” Iwaizumi hissed as Oikawa’s thumb ground against another spot.

“I’m being serious! You’re so handsome. Even if your tense. It’s because you work too hard and still have all these muscles. You need to stretch more if you’re going to keep up strength training like this.”

“Are you really one to tell me how to take care of myself?”

Oikawa was about to say something in retort, but was cut off when Iwaizumi moaned and sank further into the mattress. He could feel himself melting as his boyfriend’s steady hands began to kneed out the knots in his back.

“You’re really stressed, huh?”

“That obvious?” His next words caught it his throat. “Right there!”

Oikawa giggled as Iwaizumi became pliable.

“Fuck, Tooru.”

“My my Iwa-chan. That sounded very lewd.”

He decided not to grace the man with a response, choosing instead to bite his lip and muffle any sound with his pillow. Oikawa just continued to work his way across Iwaizumi’s shoulders and down his back, humming. After several minutes he clambered off and gave his boyfriend a pat on the shoulder.

Iwaizumi rolled his shoulders a few times and sighed before settling down to look at Oikawa. The setter was beaming with pride.

“Better?”

“Yeah…” He cleared his throat. “Thanks. You weren’t completely shitty this time.”

“I feel like that’s all you say whenever I do you a favor,” Oikawa sighed, tone teasing. Iwaizumi could feel his smile in the darkness. “Since when has Iwa-chan been so mean to me?”

“Since elementary school,” he deadpanned. “Now if you don’t mind, I’m tired. Goodnight.”

“Wait, wait! Before you sleep, I have one question!”

Iwaizumi groaned. “What is it?”

“Do you know what day it is today?”

“Um, December 24th? Why?”

“It’s Christmas Eve!” Oikawa exclaimed. “Which means tomorrow will be Christmas, Iwa-chan! And you have the day off, and I only have to work in the morning! We should go out.”

“Go out where?”

Oikawa shrugged. “I don’t know? Anywhere really! Maybe we could go to that new cake shop I’ve been meaning to try. And we’ll be near that shopping plaza so we could walk around there, and get dinner at one of the smaller cafés.”

“It sounds like you’ve already planned all this.”

Oikawa buried his face into Iwaizumi’s neck. That meant he was embarrassed. The former spiker sighed.

“I’m not judging you. You know that, right? Even if your brain is just rotten shit at this point,” he added offhandedly.

It was successful. Oikawa smirked against him.

“Does that mean you won’t go out with me then? Even if it’s my treat.”

“Fine. Let’s do it.”

Oikawa’s face lit up. “Really?”

“Yes, really. But only because you’re treating me. Now go to sleep or we’ll never make it to tomorrow.”

* * *

Iwaizumi ended up sleeping in until almost one. He saw the time and groaned. Even if it was his day off he hated waking up late. Iwaizumi was quick to get out of bed. He shaved, went on a run, showered, and had a late lunch. It was almost three by then. Oikawa was due home any minute now.

As if on cue the brunet marched through the front door with a wide smile and flashing eyes.

“Let’s go!”

“Now? Don’t you want to sit down and have some tea first? There’s still that youkan your mother sent us the other day we haven’t touched yet.”

“Fine, we’ll have the tea, and make dinner, and then we’ll go!”

They had tea, watched a movie, and each took a shower. Dinner consisted of leftover stir fry and rice. Oikawa ate it quickly, making Iwaizumi hurry.

“I heard the cake shop fills up fast around this time. Come on, come on!”

“Fine,” he growled. “Go get your coat. And I heard it’ll be cold tonight so don’t forget your scarf and gloves.”

They were out the door sooner than Iwaizumi had anticipated (or wanted). But Oikawa was excited so it probably wouldn’t be too bad. They took a bus to the shopping district before walking a few blocks to it. There weren’t many cars here, as almost all the shopping area was blocked off to pedestrians. Iwaizumi was glad of this; he absolutely hated traffic.

The cake shop was surprisingly cozy. It was well lit, with many squishy armchairs and coffee tables set up in the back. Oikawa insisted they get cake and coffee and warm up for a bit. His face was flushed from the cold. Iwaizumi ended up agreeing. They got two slices of cake—Mon Blanc for Iwaizumi and cheesecake for Oikawa—and two coffees, then settled down on a red loveseat.

The moment they were seated Oikawa took off his boots and bent his knees up to his chin. He curled up next to his boyfriend and leaned against his shoulder, eyes closed.

“Are you okay?” Iwaizumi asked.

“Hm?” Oikawa opened his eyes for a second and gave Iwaizumi a reassuring smile. “I’m fine. Just a bit tired. Work was tough today.”

“Wanna head home? You should probably sleep.”

“Nooooo, I want to spend more time out! Can we rest here for a bit?”

Ah, there it was. His puppy-dog eyes. Iwaizumi pretended not to be affected by it before begrudgingly agreeing.

“Thirty minutes. Then we leave.”

Oikawa nodded before falling asleep on Iwaizumi’s shoulder. Iwaizumi sighed. It was in moments like these that he knew Oikawa was pushing himself. He stared down at his boyfriend’s sleeping form.

Oikawa was completely relaxed, eyes closed and breathing even. His peacoat was just slipping off one shoulder. His glasses were askew. His sweater was baggy. It took Iwaizumi a moment to realize it was one of his.

How cute.

Iwaizumi ate his cake and finished his drink. By then almost forty minutes had passed. He tried to shake Oikawa awake.

“Time to go.”

Oikawa whined slightly and refused to move. A couple of high school girls sitting nearby giggled. Iwaizumi blushed.

“Oikawa, move,” he hissed, but to no avail.

Giving up, Iwaizumi stood up, causing Oikawa to flop onto the vacant half of the loveseat. He sat up in shock. The girls at the nearby table began to titter again. Oikawa recovered quickly enough to flash them a winning smile before turning to glare at Iwaizumi.

“Really?” he asked.

“Time’s up.” He pointed to Oikawa’s untouched food. “I need to use the bathroom, so eat that and we’ll leave.”

He didn’t need to be told twice. They put their dishes away and left soon after that.

“Ah, that was delicious! We should come here more often!”

“Only if you get a pay raise,” said Iwaizumi. “You know I won’t make much money until after I graduate and find a job.”

Oikawa linked arms with him. “Then I’ll take a rain check for then.”

It had gotten considerably colder. The sun had completely set by then. Their breath came out in steamy puffs around them. Oikawa had pulled his scarf tightly around his nose and was shivering violently. Iwaizumi noted it, but decided not to comment. Oikawa never cared much for the cold.

They walked side-by-side, holding hands. Iwaizumi wasn’t much for PDA. Even hand-holding made him nervous. But it was Christmas. Everywhere he looked couples were wandering around the shopping district on their own dates in their own little worlds. Somehow he wasn’t as nervous about being stared at.

And the way Oikawa had smiled when he laced their gloved fingers together had been worth it.

“Are you feeling okay?” Iwaizumi asked as they walked down the street.

Oikawa laughed. “I’m fine. Just tired from work.”

“You didn’t seem too fine.”

“Aw, is Iwa-chan worried about me?”

“I’m always worried about you. You’ve never been good at taking care of yourself, you know? You have a history of self-destructive behavior.”

“Well,” Oikawa said as he leaned his head against Iwaizumi’s shoulder, “I guess that’s why I have Iwa-chan to take care of me.”

They walked like that in silence. The only conversation they had was pointing to various window displays and making comments on the decorated trees outside. It was after about twenty minutes—where they’d stopped to sit on a bench to rest—that Oikawa grabbed Iwaizumi’s arm and shook it excitedly.

“Iwa-chan, look!”

Oikawa was pointing up to the sky, his smile wide. Iwaizumi looked up too.

It was beginning to snow. All around them other couples and families were pointing up to the skies and gasping. The snow wasn’t quite reaching the ground as it melted into nothing around their knees, but it was still exciting.

Oikawa stood up, staring. Underneath the lamplight he practically glowed. His scarf was slipping down, exposing pink nose, cheeks, lips. His eyelashes and glasses were catching the snowflakes. The yellow of the light made him appear ethereal, unreal. It reminded Iwaizumi what others probably saw Oikawa as, not the alien-loving volleyball-obsessed sweet tooth he’d grown up with.

“Wow,” Iwaizumi breathed.

Oikawa looked over at him with the biggest smile on his face.

It was a spur of the moment thing. One second their eyes were meeting, the next Iwaizumi had stepped in and pulled a very surprised Oikawa down for a kiss. Despite being the taller one Oikawa was quick to deepen the kiss by wrapping his arms around Iwaizumi’s neck. Their breath mingled in a fog between them. It was searing, as if Oikawa’s lips were fire.

Iwaizumi pulled away with a gasp, looking into Oikawa’s bright, feverish eyes.

How the hell was he so beautiful?

“Tooru.”

“Iwa-chan…” the other breathed, eyes shining.

And then Oikawa collapsed.

* * *

“Here.”

Oikawa took the mug gratefully. He hummed as he took a sip.

“You’re the only person I know who makes a perfect milk tea, Iwa-chan.”

“That’s because no one else knows how sweet you like it. Which is disgusting, by the way. You’ll probably get sick from it someday if you don’t cut down your sugar intake.”

Oikawa pouted, but they both knew he wasn’t upset. Iwaizumi settled down on the couch next to him.

“How are you feeling?” he asked.

Oikawa smiled. “Aside from the chills and the fever, I’m splendid.”

“You shouldn’t have pushed yourself. If you really wanted to we could’ve stayed in and watched a movie instead.”

“But I wanted to go out!” Oikawa moaned from his bundle of blankets. “It’s Christmas! I just wanted to have a day with you. I thought I would make it without incident.”

Iwaizumi groaned. “See, this is the problem. Every time you push yourself you only get yourself hurt. Thank god it was just a fever this time. Take care of yourself more, dammit!”

“I’m sorry,” he said.

Iwaizumi just shook his head. He stood up, ignoring Oikawa’s protests.

“Where are you going?”

“I need a smoke. You’re stressing me out.”

“Those things’ll kill you!”

“And if I die early from lung cancer it’ll be your fault.”

“Rude, Iwa-chan!”

Iwaizumi did have his smoke on the balcony. It was freezing, and he was thankful for the comparable warmth of their apartment despite the lack of central heating. Oikawa was watching him with glittering eyes as he came back in.

“What?”

Oikawa just shook his head.

The two of them finished their tea in silence. Oikawa was shivering more now. No doubt his fever would be getting worse before better. Despite that he was fiddling with the rim of his now-empty mug.

“Hey, Iwa-chan.”

“Hm?”

“Was today…okay?”

He sighed, before answering truthfully. “It was perfect, Tooru.”

“Are you still mad at me?”

Iwaizumi kissed him on the forehead. “Yep, I’m still mad you pushed yourself. But I’ll forgive you this once. Now go to bed. You can’t be sick forever.”

Oikawa set his mug on the table and held out his arms.

“Carry me?”

“You’re hopeless,” muttered Iwaizumi. But he didn’t even hesitate when picking up the slighter man and taking him to their bedroom. He made sure Oikawa was dressed in his warmest pajamas and bundled up.

“Are you warm enough?”

“I am. Thank you.”

He nodded. “Good. Now sleep. Get better. No one likes being sick.”

“I don’t mind being sick,” he said quietly. “Because Iwa-chan’s there to take care of me when I’m not feeling well. He always makes sure I get better and he never leaves my side. That’s why I know I can trust Iwa-chan with anything. And that’s why I love Iwa-chan.”

Iwaizumi swallowed. Oikawa was always the more affectionate of the two of them, but even he never said this much.

“Shut up. You’re just extra sappy when you’re sick,” he grumbled, though neither male missed the blush travelling up Iwaizumi’s neck. “Sleep. Now. Or I’ll punch you the moment your fever breaks.”

“You wouldn’t!”

“Wanna bet?”

They both knew it was more harmless banter and left it at that.

“One last thing.”

Oikawa shifted around in his blankets until he was able to pull something out from under the pillow. Iwaizumi stared at the little bundle of leaves. It took him a few moments to recognize it.

“Mistletoe?”

The brunet nodded. “And it’s right over my head. You do know what that means, right?”

 _Of course I do, idiot,_ he thought. _I’m not stupid._

Oikawa pouted at his boyfriend’s hesitation. “Come on, Iwa-chan. My arm’s getting tired!”

“Just one kiss, alright?”

Oikawa nodded eagerly.

Iwaizumi pushed the mistletoe aside and pulled his boyfriend in for a kiss. It wasn’t necessarily long or passionate, but it was perfect. Oikawa smiled into Iwaizumi’s lips.

Iwaizumi pulled away.

“There,” he said gruffly. “One kiss. Now will you go to sleep?”

Oikawa nodded. His boyfriend headed to the door and turned off the light.

“I’ll wash the dishes and then I’ll be back, okay?”

“Stay with me tonight? Don’t sleep on the couch.”

Iwaizumi smiled. It was warm and tender. “I will. Merry Christmas, Tooru.”

“Merry Christmas, Hajime. Love you.”

“Love you too. Sleep well.”

Iwaizumi shut the door behind him. Oikawa smiled and snuggled deeper in his mound of blankets. His lips were still burning from the kiss, somehow much warmer than his fever.

A merry Christmas it had been indeed.

**Author's Note:**

> _And then the next day Oikawa felt better and Iwaizumi had to call in sick._
> 
>  
> 
> Thank you for reading this. I originally planned to post this on Christmas, and to have nothing but a cute date. But then I got sick for a few days and used that fever-fueled inspiration to crank out sick Oikawa pushing himself for holiday cheer (because that's basically what I did, minus the hot boyfriend and mistletoe).


End file.
